It is long been known to animate an ornament such as a doll by means of imparting movement through a mechanical mechanism. In the case of, for example, a hoola dancing doll, appropriate music from an electronic melody circuit may also be provided. Examples of such an animated doll and the mechanisms for providing the animation including both movement and sound are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,775 to Kim; 4,676,764 to Yeu; and 5,259,806 to Chang.
While effective for imparting both movement and sound to the ornament or doll, the mechanical mechanisms and electronics disclosed in the prior art devices suffer from one very serious design disadvantage. Specifically, the devices are individually designed for each application and are essentially only useful in one particular type of ornament. Stated another way, the devices provide a specific mechanical arrangement and specific sound tailored to the ornament for which they are designed. Further, they are not constructed with any set standards or dimensions to allow ready modification for other, like uses. Hence, each device is essentially custom designed for each ornament to be animated. This increases both design and production costs. Further, the devices have a set format of operation that may not be effectively altered by the end user. As the devices, therefore, only allow for repetitive operation without variety, their appeal is limited.